A Sweet Dilemma
by Spaice
Summary: L has run out of his favourite things-sweets! What's he going to do? Will the Kira investigation ever start again?
1. Sweetless

**I normally write Naruto fanfics but I decided to write a Death Note one, just for a change... It was going to be a few one shots but then my sister said I should merge them so coming up is a 3 or 4 chapter long story :) enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.**

---

"What do you mean, there are no sweets?" L demanded.

"I'm sorry sir, the cupboard is completely empty." Watari said calmly. L sighed; nothing seemed to be going right for him. First the Kira case was getting absolutely no-where; secondly half the police force had either been killed or resigned from the case and then, the worst thing of all, he had run out of sweets!

"Light-kun?" he enquired hopefully. The other boy shook his head. He was too busy with other things to do with the Kira case. "I'll even stop suspecting you to be Kira!" L offered, getting rather desperate. Light shook his head again, knowing that if he agreed or disagreed, L could take it as a reason he was Kira; if he agreed, L could say he was only doing it for him to be released from suspicion, seeing as he didn't offer to get any sweets for him before; but then again, if he didn't agree, L could accuse him of thinking along those lines. Fortunately, all L seemed to be thinking about was his sweet deprived stomach.

Matsuda was studying some suicide notes criminals had written before killing themselves and randomly burst out with a message he had found within them,

"L do you know... Gods of death... Love apples!" L seemed unperturbed by the message that was obviously making fun of him, instead saying,

"Who would want _apples_? They're too healthy." The whole team sighed; he couldn't seem to think properly without his sweet tooth being satisfied. Somehow, Kira seemed to know his brain wasn't functioning properly and was taking advantage of that; sending stupid messages and killing at least twice the amount of criminals. "Someone has to find me some more sweets!" L complained, breaking the chain of thought. This really had to stop. They were getting absolutely no-where with the investigation and their so called leader was acting like a three year old throwing a tantrum because their favourite toy had gone missing (which, apart from the age, wasn't too far off). The seconds ticked by and no-one said anything. Soichiru spoke up.

"Someone, go get some sweets for Ryuzaki or we'll get absolutely no-where in the investigation and Kira will win,"

No-one moved. "And that's an order!" Matsuda scrambled to his feet and ran to the door, eager to be useful, but when he reached it, he stopped.

"Uh, I don't have any money," he said. Watari forked out some money from his pocket and gave it to the eager young officer, who, this time, did not hesitate at the door.

*Following Matsuda*

Matsuda headed for the nearest sweet shop, eager to get this 'errand' done and get back to the proper case. However, Matsuda had not taken into account the fact that it was a Sunday and all the minor shops were closed, so when he found it, surprisingly enough, it was closed. Not giving up, he headed for a more major store, which was open, and he headed inside. Walking up to the sweet aisle, he noticed it was rather emptier than the rest of the store. Slightly suspicious but not particularly concerned, he continued to stroll towards it. As he reached it, he noticed a small sign at his feet that read:

'This aisle is currently closed' and orange and white striped tape barred the entrance both sides. Matsuda sighed and decided, unwillingly, that he was never going to win and to give up the sweet hunt. When he got back to the gathering, he was greeted by a chorus of,

"Did you get it?" and "Where are they?"

"Sweet shop was closed and sweet aisle was closed." Came the dejected sounding reply. L's face fell once more.

"Noo!" he shouted despairingly, adding afterwards, "Misa?"

**---**

**First random chappie done... Don't worry, more just as random chapters coming up :P Review please!!! I wasn't to know what you think of my exceedingly random story I came up with in... Umm... About two hours...**


	2. Sugar Free

**Ok… Chapter two of the strange saga coming up… :P Sugar-free!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.**

**---**

_"Sweet shop was closed and sweet aisle was closed." Came the dejected sounding reply. L's face fell once more._

_"Noo!" he shouted despairingly, adding afterwards, "Misa?"_

"Mmm-hmm?" Came the mumbled reply from Misa, unexpected by everyone. She came rattling down the stairs. (No, not _her_ rattling, the _chains_, what did you expect?!) L's face lit up once more.

"Do you happen to have any… sweets?" L asked, hopefully, like a little puppy dog begging for a treat.

"Hmm… I'm not sure… maybe. I'll have a look!" Misa said, twirling her fingers through her blonde hair that was done up in its usual style.

"Ok!" L replied just before she spun round to get back to the stairs, her latest black attire swirling round a split second after her. The entire remainder of the police force could hear her humming as she dug around her room to find some. They all unconsciously let out a breath they had been unconsciously holding as they heard her cry out,

"Aha!" and she added a second or five later, "There they are! I _knew_ I had some somewhere…" Everyone could _see_ L was straining to _re_strain himself from jumping around in glee, instead deciding to shuffle around and sip a bit of tea (which was probably a bad idea because tea has caffeine in it etc. etc.). Misa triumphantly ran down the stairs, triumphantly holding a large packet and triumphantly waving it above her head. L stared up at it as if he were hypnotised (which he probably was…) and grabbed the packet. Before he could tear it open and devour the contents in one go though, L noticed that there was a big red label on the top of what should have been his victim. He decided to read what it said but immediately wished he hadn't, because it said in giant, bold letters:

**FAT AND SUGAR FREE!**

This statement surprisingly enough put him off the idea of eating them and he decided to settle for aimlessly dropping them from a not-particularly-great-height onto the nearest table.

"Well? Aren't you going to eat them then?" Misa asked, putting on a pout that suggested she had been looking for them for _hours_ instead of minutes, if even that long. "I spent _all_ that time just finding one measly packet of sweets for you and you won't even try them!" she sulked, whirling round just as fast, her clothes whipping round with her again and she stalked up the stairs to her room to sulk some more.

"Light-kun?" L asked.

"Yeah?" Light replied, curious despite himself as to what his 'boss' was going to ask of him,

"Can you go and cheer Misa up? I don't think anyone else is really capable of it…" L finished. With a sorrowful look at the computer and all the work he had to do, Light obeyed, wishing he could get on with being Kira and the rest of it rather than being sent to babysit someone. _I want to kill someone!_ Light grumbled in his head, _but no, I have to go and calm my own tool down from a strop. What sort of criminal does that?! I should be out there killing bad people and this ridiculous person supposedly called L and a mastermind just puts the case on hold for sweets like a baby! Honestly, he's a disgrace._ By the time Light had got his ranting and raving mind under control, he was nearly at the top of the stairs. At this sudden rush of concentration, he slipped and tripped over the very last step, clawing at it desperately and trying (and failing) to stop himself from sliding back the way he came.

"Are you alright, Light-kun?" L's voice floated up from downstairs.

"Yes…" Light said. _Probably_ he added on in his head.

**---**

**Umm…. That was random and strange. At least one more chapter guaranteed! More if I can think of any more random ideas! *sweetly* You're welcome to review and give me more ideas!! (Remember, sweet related…)**


	3. Stolen!

**Special thanks to slycooperfangirl4 for this idea for a chapter of 'A Sweet Dilemma' which I will call: Stolen!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.**

**---**

After having brushed himself down after his ungainly fall, Light stamped bad-temperedly into his fiancé's room. The sulking occupant cheered up immediately and gave him a hug that nearly crushed him.

"Light! It's good of you to come and see me!" Misa said; her face a picture of pure delight as if Light had travelled hundreds of miles to see her.

"L told me to cheer you up." Light said, not very cleverly. Misa's face grew angry at once.

"That horrible person? He was the one who asked me for a packet of sweets then dropped them onto the floor and now he wants me to be _cheered up_?" She ranged. Light realised his mistake immediately.

"Umm… I didn't mean it like that… He said… umm… that… we don't see enough of each other and… that we should spend a quality… five minutes together. Yes, that was it." he tried to cover up to save is 'manager' from a definite shouting at. Misa warmed up at once.

"Did he? Well, that's different then…"

About half an hour later, Light traipsed down the stairs and L looked up curiously.

"What were you doing? I only asked you to cheer her up!" Light shuffled uncomfortably.

"I was doing nothing, well, except for cheer Misa up. Now let me get back to work; I have plenty to do. I need to find out more about Kira." Light more or less evaded the question (a bit like politicians do) and made a beeline for his computer. L didn't know that Light wasn't really searching about Kira, but for criminals he could kill. _I'm sick of having no time to rid the world of criminals! Can no-one actually see that I'm trying to do the world a service, not destroy it or anything? Actually… that's not such a bad idea after all. I can bring the world down to its knees! No… Don't get off track. All you want to do is rid the world of its bad people, not turn into a bad person myself!_ Light thought, shaking his head at the thought.

"Light-kun? LIGHT-KUN!" L shouted, waving his hand in front of Light's face. "Light-kun, what's the matter? Got a head-ache? I hate head-aches. They get in your head and buzz around in there like bees!" L tried to sympathise. Light shook his head once more.

"No, not a headache. I just got a bit… distracted. That's all." Light explained more-or-less truthfully. Fortunately, L could not press him any further because, at that moment, Naomi ran in.

"L! I have an important report to make about Kira!" She then babbled on about her 'important discovery' but, fortunately for Light, L was mesmerized by the packet of sweets that was dangling from her pocket.

"Sweets." he kept repeating, over and over again. Naomi looked at him in surprise.

"What? These?" she indicated the packet of chocolate and L nodded with saliva about to run from his mouth. Naomi noticed and offered him the chocolates.

"Okay, you can have them." she said, anxious to stop the top detective from drooling. At that very moment, a different voice chipped in.

"For me? How kind." It was Mello (don't ask where he came from) and he grabbed the packet from her hands, opening it and eating the mini chocolates. L squeaked a protest and froze, his hand still in mid-air from when he had been waiting to receive his prize, as Mello devoured the very last sweet. He placed the empty packet in L's outstretched hand and said,

"Sorry, I won't find any bins where I'm headed so I'll leave it to you to find somewhere to put the packet. L checked the packet for any possible remaining chocolate but all he found was a bunch of empty wrappers. L squeaked again.

**---**

**Teehee! I hope I did your plotline justice!! Please review! Your comments will be taken note of and used (if constructive comments :P) to make my stories even better and funnier!**


	4. Health and Safety!

**Chapter 4 of 'A Sweet Dilemma!' – Health and Safety!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.**

L was starting to get _extremely_ desperate by this point. He had started pacing from one end of the room to another in a vain attempt to keep his mind off his sweetlessness. Of course, it wasn't working.

"Does no-one have any sweets?" He asked, but his request fell on deaf ears; the entire police force had learned by now to ignore him and just get on with the Kira case. "Is anyone even listening?" He tried again. Again, there was no answer. "I'll take that as a no." He concluded. Suddenly, the doorbell rang and Watari went to get it. (A/N. I don't know if they actually have a doorbell, but hey, it's a fanfiction)

"It's for you, Ryuzaki." He said. L looked up as someone walked in. It was Mello. (A/N. I decided to stick with the Mello thing…)

"Hi!" He announced. L decided to ignore him for stealing his chocolates. "Aww c'mon!" Mello pleaded before looking confused. "Hang on, what did I do in the first place?" He asked.

"You stole my chocolates!" L answered grumpily.

"They were _your_ chocolates?" Mello asked, still confused. "I thought they were for me!" He added.

"Well they weren't! And then you ate them." L sulked. Mello groaned.

"Hey, I'm sorry! Can I do something to make it up to you?" He asked. L's face lit up with a glimmer of hope.

"Anything?" He asked.

"Yes, well, within reason of course…" Mello replied, confused.

"Can you… buy me some sweets?" L asked. Mello looked confused once more.

"Umm… okay." he said.

"Yay! Finally I'll get some sweets!" L celebrated. Mello backed off.

*Following Mello*

"Hmm… where can I get sweets?" Mello pondered. Suddenly he remembered his favourite place, where he got his chocolate. "Oh yes! That's it!" He exclaimed triumphantly, making some people turn round and look at him in surprise. "Sorry." He muttered, before turning into his favourite sweet shop.

"What is it going to be thins time, Mello? The usual?" The shop keeper asked. She knew him from previous visits to the shop.

"Yeah, and…" _What does L like?_ He thought. "Sherbet fruits!" He said.

"Okay!" The lady said, packing his requests into a bag. "That'll be £3.12 please." (A/N. I don't know what that is in yen…) Mello fished out the money and gave it to her, thankful that he actually had enough.

*Back with L*

"Here we are!" Mello announced, holding the packet of sweets out to L. L stared at them hungrily, before snatching the packet out of the other boy's hand.

Suddenly, a health and safety officer popped out from no-where in particular.

"Hand the sweets over." He demanded.

"Wha – wha-?" L spluttered as the bag was snatched from his hands.

"It's as I thought," The man tutted, "out of date!" L didn't bother putting up a fight as his precious sweets were taken away from him once again. All he could do was watch and become near to crying.

**Sorry it's a bit similar to the previous chapter, but I need ideas! Review please!**


	5. Oh Well!

**Sorry I haven't updated for so long, I haven't been concentrating on my stories recently :(, but I got a review and remembered about it… (And I also need more ideas for the story). Read and review!**

L sighed dramatically; the lack of sugar was really getting to him, and the team were starting to worry. Not only because of the huge effect it had had on their leader, but also because of the long string of coincidences that always managed to prevent him from getting his sweets. The Kira case was getting absolutely no-where, and some of them were beginning to suspect something.

"Perhaps," Matsuda whispered to Soichiro Yagami once, "Kira is making this whole thing happen. I mean, what with all of these odd things happening – Mello shouldn't even be here, and how did those Health and Safety guys know that Ryuzaki was about to eat something out of date?" Soichiro nodded in agreement. He too had been wondering how these strange things had occurred. Light smirked. _He_ was Kira, and he had absolutely everything to do with it.

_Stupid fools! Kira is right in front of their very noses and they are too worried about their idiot leader, who is as much use as a rat with the plague as far as this case is concerned; all he's doing is holding them back!_ Light thought triumphantly, subconsciously twirling his phone in his hand, whilst thinking about all the mischief he had caused. _Ah well, I guess I don't have to kill him _directly_, he's killing himself over a petty prank!_

Unbeknownst to Light, a lot of the police team were beginning to use their brains.

_How is Kira, if that is who it is, managing to work out what we're doing, before we actually do it, and act on it before we can actually do it?_ Soichiro mentally puzzled. _It has to either be someone who's installed cameras into the base somehow, or someone who is actually here. But which one is it? _He asked himself. One way to find out.

"Hey, Aizawa, can you check out the office and see if there are any hidden cameras?" Aizawa nodded, before beginning his search.

*Meanwhile*

L sighed again. He really couldn't be bothered to do anything about the Kira case; let alone get out of his chair. He just didn't have the energy to do anything. Suddenly, Aizawa gave a shout of delight and triumph. He appeared, red in the face and clutching a bag. L looked suspiciously at it.

"If it's paperwork, leave it." he looked away.

"No; it's _sweets_!" Aizawa cried. L suddenly jumped up, his eyes shining. He grabbed the bag and started prancing about with glee. He danced out into the courtyard and sat on the edge of a well to devour them. He placed the bag carefully next to him, but not carefully enough. The sweets fell into the well, but L grabbed the bag just in time; too pleased to hear the splashes of the sweets falling out the top (because he'd grabbed the bottom of the bag) so when he pulled them back onto the edge and reached in to eat one, there were none left! He peered down into the well and saw, to his dismay, that the sweets were disappearing beneath the surface of the water. A gust of wind blew suddenly and, because he hadn't eaten anything for days and was very light, L fell into the well. Soichiro looked anxiously into the well, to see L rubbing his head where he had bumped in, whilst treading the water. He dived into it and felt around to see if he could find any of his sweets, but emerged pouting as he couldn't find any.

"Don't worry Ryuzaki, we'll get you out of there!" someone shouted.

**Aww, I'm starting to feel really sorry for L, he just never seems to get his way does he? Anyway, please review! (I also need some more ideas – I'm running out!)**


End file.
